cybirdfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Howard
Louis Howard is one of the available romance options in the otome game Midnight Cinderella. He is a Wysterian duke and serves the palace as a dance instructor. Background Louis was orphaned at a young age, spening his time in an orphanage and was eventually taken in by Sir Howard, an aristocrat. Louis met Sid when they were children as the Howard and Grandier families were quite close. Appearance Described as an aristocrat with cold but elegant beauty, Louis has blonde hair and chilling icy blue eyes. His face is tilted upwards all throughout the entire game as if he's looking down at you while his mouth is often set into a frown. He has a beauty mark under his left eye, and he has fair skin. Outfits Louis consistently wears his nobility outfit in almost the entire game. His formal attire is worn during the engagement ceremony at the end of the Main Story. He can also be seen in this attire whenever the Ballroom is available during special events. Personality At the start of the story, Louis acts like an 'ice sculpture,' cold and rarely showing any emotion. But deep inside, he is overprotective and selfless, especially to the people he loves to the point that he is willing to sacrifice his life for the MC and his opposition against the aristocrats wanting to destroy an orphanage in his duchy. He also cared about the MC being crowned the princess elect because of his own bad experiences on his journey to becoming a duke, but maybe this is because he sees himself in that situation. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming Soon... ''This is a detailed summary of the Main Story and therefore, contains spoilers of the story by choosing Louis as your suitor.. Kindly proceed on your own will. ' : Part 1 ' :: :: Part 2 ' :: :: Part 3 ' :: :: Part 4 ' :: :: Part 5 ' :: As the events of the coronation for that morning ended, you headed to the parlor with Giles and Nico to rest. When they leave, you remember the scene between Louis and Sid and you decide to search for them. You found yourself overhearing Louis past and Sid welcomes you to the conversation. Unfortunately, before you are able to confirm all about it to Louis, NIco interrupts to take you to the dining hall for the banquet. Meanwhile, Louis gives Sid a warning before he leaves. That night, you decide to look for Louis for confirmation and you find yourself in the garden where you first met. At that moment, Louis speaks from behind you and he confirms everything you heard that day. He opens up about how he sees himself in you but, again, Nico interrupts. :: In your chambers, Nico asks you whether you plan on selecting Louis as your prince consort, to which you replied with hesitation. The next day, you send Louis off along with Giles as he goes back to his duchy. That same day, Leo has been tasked to take over your lessons since Louis left but your thoughts are preoccupied with Louis. As you finish the days' lessons, Giles speaks with you about how you will be visiting around Wysteria to form bonds with the leaders. You then decided that you will be visiting the Duchy of Howard for your first visit to which Giles approves after a moment of consideration. :: Part 6 ' :: :: Part 7 ' :: :: Part 8 ' :: :: Part 9 ' :: :: Part 10 '' : :: :: :: :: Honey Route ''Coming Soon... Sugar Route Coming Soon... CGs Coming Soon... Trivia * Louis has a pet bluebird named Lucia. * He is often described as 'cute,' though he dislikes this word very much. * It is often said that Louis and Sid have a love/hate friendship, though he denies it. * He is a talented dancer and is the royal dance instructor. * Louis is a Libra in western zodiac signs * He rarely smiles unless he is around the MC Category:Characters Category:Midnight Cinderella Category:Louis Howard Category:Content